warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Foxpaw's Guide to Being Reasonably Insane
LOL LOL OMG your story is THE BEST!!! Foxpaw: "Of course you would think that, you overweight pansy! *bites leg*"--Echomist 22:07, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Ha ha! Funny! He is that...crazy, after all! Cloverfang Kiitten's den 21:55, 3 July 2009 (UTC) This is hilarious! You should do more! :6. Find reasons to steal Firestar's fresh-kill. :::Foxpaw- Firestar, I found a poor cat outside the camp that doesn't know how to hunt. :::Firestar- So? :::Foxpaw- I don't have time to run all the way over there! Can I borrow your fresh-kill to give to the poor cat? :::Firestar- *pushes fresh-kill over to Foxpaw* Okay! :::Foxpaw- *runs off with fresh-kill in mouth laughing evilly* Thank you! I love to steal your fresh-kill! :Forestpaw13 ::And you DID do more! I LUV it! Foxpaw is awesome! :D I shall appreciate him more now in books! :D Forestpaw13 I luv #15. That is hilarious! Squirrelflight is just so ANGRY at the world... poor her! :D Forestpaw13 I was thinking of doing a Warriors Olympics, what do you guys think? Should I do it? User:AutumnSky That would be cool. They could have swimming contests, navigating, hunting, climbing, running... there is so much that warriors could do! :D Forestpaw13 More Awesomeness! I love number 21! I LOL-ed when I read it. Mega lol-ness see title --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 01:30, 7 July 2009 (UTC) MORE see title... Forestpaw13 Forests are for living in! I'd say MORE see title, but that's so cliched. MEGA LOLNESS!!!' (S)That was me. Sorry!₪ MosswhiskerAndStealthfire 14:50, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Funny I think you should stop writing this. I might need rib attention because they hurt so much! You know why? It's 'cause I'm laughing so hard! Keep it up! Gigglegal Giggle with me! Rap Did you make that rap up?! It was awesome! You seem to have unlimited ideas for this... it's hilarious! I so agree with Gigglegal! (see above) I hope you write more soon! Forestpaw13 Forests are for living in! [[Trails that End in Light|Can you see the light?]] When I get up to number 35, I will be opening this story up to anyone who wants to do one but it haves to be appropriate because I will be checking and I have the right to change it --AutumnSky 21:24, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ''*Ahem*'' LOL but the page got too colorful!!! (*coughs Gigglegal and Forest*) Objection Nothing can be too colorful!! -Leafwhisker Tacos!!! The uneaten tacos Gigglegal's isn't too colorful, and I changed mine! Gowsh! *giggles* Forests are life 14:06, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Thank you to those who've been reading and I am sad that Foxpaw's Guide to Being Reasonably Insane has come to an end--AutumnSky 16:33, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Too funny! This page is too funny for a mere LOL, this gets a... SUPER-LOL! ROFLMAO!!! Grizabella: The Glamor Cat 23:50, March 3, 2010 (UTC) FUNNY!!!!!! I love this, it is hilarious! "Code 3 in the nursery!" You should nominate this in the WFFW!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 22:59, March 15, 2010 (UTC) (S) - HAHAHAHAHA, I'd forgotton about this! Still funny! :D 20:34, August 16, 2010 (UTC) LOLOLOLOLOL!!!! This is SO funny!--[[User:Mistysun|'Happy' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'Holidays!']] 23:41, December 4, 2010 (UTC)